


a little friendly advice may or may not go a long way

by obstinateRixatrix



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (at least it should be), Getting Together, Image-Based, M/M, Mobile friendly, Screen Reader Friendly, texting segments from akira's pov, true wordcount will be about 2k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinateRixatrix/pseuds/obstinateRixatrix
Summary: Ryuji asks his friends for advice. Yusuke also asks his friends for advice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asking some pals if they wanted me to make some text segments and [pita](https://twitter.com/KittanZero) hit me with a COLLAB so EXPECT ART in FUTURE CHAPTERS!! very exciting! transcripts for text segments at the bottom as per usual, [alt link to this chapter here](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/308563375250604033/598751410598707210/foxskull_collab_1.png). I don't know if anyone reading this uses screenreaders, but I've embedded descriptions into the images so it should work? If anyone has any trouble with that, please let me know.  
> -Stella
> 
> so i went absolutely nuts writing Date Concepts last year ([1](https://twitter.com/KittanZero/status/1001990408619134977), [2](https://twitter.com/KittanZero/status/1003498315881893888)) bc i love these boys, and finally decided to do something with it, and got my pal roped into the process  
> -pita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji: Guys.  
> Ryuji: How.  
> Ryuji: Do you ask someone out.  
> Akira: “Do you want to go out?”  
> Ryuji: No, I mean like in a really obvious way!  
> Ryuji: Like, for example, if you’ve already hung out with each other a lot…  
> Ryuji: How do you ask them out romantically?  
> Akira: “Do you want to go out romantically?”  
> Ryuji: Dude, come on!  
> Makoto: While I can understand your frustration…  
> Makoto: I’m not sure you’ve picked the right group to ask…?  
> Makoto: Why us?  
> Makoto: I don’t think anyone here has that much romantic experience.  
> Makoto: At least, I definitely don’t.  
> Haru: I’m afraid I can’t be much help either…  
> Haru: Perhaps Ann might know more about this?  
> Ryuji: Don’t add her!!  
> Makoto: Why not?  
> Ryuji: Are you kidding me?  
> Ryuji: One, I’d never hear the end of it.  
> Ryuji: Two, Ann can’t keep a secret to save her life.  
> Ryuji: Same with Futaba, except she’d probably just tell Yusuke for the hell of it.  
> Akira: Yusuke, huh.  
> Ryuji: Shit.  
> Makoto: Oh, I see.  
> Haru: Congratulations!  
> Ryuji: Uh, there’s no point in congratulations if I haven’t done anything yet…  
> Haru: I wouldn’t say that.  
> Haru: The two of you already have a very good relationship.  
> Makoto: She’s right, you spend a lot of time together.  
> Ryuji: That’s the problem!  
> Ryuji: Or, it’s not a problem, but that’s why  
> Ryuji: Hang on, Yusuke’s texting me  
> Ryuji: He wants to go to some abandoned building?  
> Ryuji: Or maybe it’s haunted.  
> Makoto: What!?  
> Makoto: Why!?  
> Ryuji: Art, I guess?  
> Ryuji: Something about story environments.  
> Akira: Congratulations.  
> Ryuji: Huh?  
> Akira: You got your date.  
> Akira: Morgana says not to freak out too much.  
> Ryuji: I mean, it’s not a date.  
> Ryuji: And like I said, that’s the problem!  
> Ryuji: Also tell Morgana to piss off.  
> Haru: At the very least this is a good opportunity to get closer.  
> Haru: The suspension bridge effect is very powerful, so I’ve been told.  
> Makoto: Is it really worth it…  
> Haru: Do your best!  
> Ryuji: Thanks, Haru.  
> Ryuji: You’re the only one in this chat I trust.  
> Ryuji: Also Makoto.  
> Ryuji: Akira, you’re on thin ice.  
> Akira: You’re welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the art is here!!!!!! exciting!!!!!!!! doesn't it look great!?!?!??! you don't know yet but it does!!!!!!!! there's an image description that screen readers should be able to read (???) but I've also added it at the end. and if you want to see them in full-sized glory, here's the [first part](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/342999669477081089/604466049454309376/image0.jpg) and the [second part](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/308563375250604033/604471437201375233/2480.png)  
> -stella
> 
> thanks for being patient!  
> -pita

“Summoning?” Ryuji repeats, pretty freaked out. “Summoning  _ what!?” _

“Circle.”

“No, I mean  _ what the eff is this supposed to summon!?” _

“Demons, of course.”

“Of course,” Ryuji echoes. He drags a hand down his face. “How are you so calm? What if there’s some axe-wielding serial killer running around looking for someone to sacrifice?”

“I sincerely doubt that,” Yusuke says, pretty confident despite the fact they’re both staring at a  _ suspiciously  _ red summoning circle for demons. “First of all, this isn’t blood— it’s paint. Rather cheap paint at that. I’d imagine if we were in danger of encountering true occultists, they would at least have the sense to invest in materials of a higher quality.” He lets out a scoff, definitely judging the priorities of this wannabe occultist. “Second of all, this is from a video game.”

“Huh?” Ryuji takes a closer look at the circle, and now that he’s not panicking, it does look kind of familiar. Something Futaba might’ve shown them from her collection of super old and, in her opinion, criminally underrated games. “Oh yeah, this is from True Goddess... Meta… Metapsycho-something, right?”

“I believe so,” Yusuke replies. “As such, this was probably left by someone hoping to get a reaction similar to the one you so graciously provided. And,” he continues, ignoring Ryuji’s half-hearted elbow (because Ryuji can admit, yeah, that got him pretty good), “as to your earlier question, I’m looking to enhance my understanding of environmental storytelling.”

“Oh,” Ryuji says, trying to remember what that earlier question was. Right. Why they’re here. “Yeah, you mentioned that, but like… what?”  


“There are many ways to enhance the atmosphere of a piece through environmental storytelling; subtle cues that an audience, consciously or not, will be influenced by.” Yusuke taps the fake summoning circle, and even though it’s definitely bullshit left as a prank, Ryuji can’t help but wince a little. “This certainly could have been a good example, though it’s rather clumsily executed. To be truly effective it would need a little more effort and authenticity. Perhaps a darker shade to better convey the implications of dried blood… a little cornstarch might’ve improved the texture for that as well… a few strategically placed splatters would help add a sense of unease, either bringing to mind a violent struggle or a ritual gone horribly wrong…”

“So anyway, you do this a lot, right?” Ryuji asks, maybe kind of changing the subject. “You just go around looking for art stuff?”

“I do,” Yusuke confirms.

“How often do you take someone with you?”

“Not very,” Yusuke says.  


“That’s dangerous,” Ryuji scolds. “You really shouldn’t be wandering around these kinds of places alone. Who knows what you’ll run into?” It’s still entirely possible there’s an axe-murderer hiding out in these super creepy woods, after all. “Hit me up next time, alright?”  


Yusuke laughs, which, come on, he really should take the safety thing way more seriously. “I’ll make sure to invite you on the next excursion,” he says. “I’m counting on you, Ryuji; my life is in your hands.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ryuji says, his face burning with embarrassment. It’s obvious he’s being teased, but it’s also kind of. Nice. Yusuke’s counting on him. “I got your back, dude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [First panel: Ryuji and Yusuke are walking through an abandoned building. Ryuji leads the way, holding a flashlight, as Yusuke walks behind him. Ryuji looks slightly nervous while Yusuke looks fairly nonchalant. Ryuji says, “Remind me again, what exactly is the whole deal with this plaaaAAAAA—”]  
> [Second panel: Ryuji looks truly Freaked Out, jumping away from the wall while instinctively grabbing Yusuke’s hand. Instead of looking alarmed, Yusuke looks somewhat intrigued.]  
> [Third panel: A close up of the wall Ryuji jumped away from. On it is an ominous looking pentagram with an iron cross in the middle, painted in a dark red reminiscent of dried blood. Around the pentagram are α, β, S, M, T. It’s the US logo for Shin Megami Tensei. Yusuke says, “It appears this is meant to be a summoning circle.”]
> 
> [Fourth panel: Yusuke still looks calm while Ryuji looks even more freaked out; as Yusuke says “There’s potential for quite the gruesome scene” Ryuji interrupts him with “Alright I get it! Let’s just keep movin’ okay?” and Yusuke replies, “Of course.”]  
> [Fifth panel: Ryuji glances down at the hand he’s still holding.]  
> [Sixth panel: Yusuke raises their joined hands, smiling faintly as he looks at Ryuji. Yusuke asks, “...Is something the matter?” and Ryuji, who is blushing as he looks away from their hands, says “nah.”]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> usual stuff, [alt link to image](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/308563375250604033/605140567558717452/foxskull_collab_3.png), transcript at bottom !  
> -stella
> 
> first, thanks for the responses, i'm so glad to hear that my art fits together with stellas incredible writing! It Is An Honor And A Privilege  
> second, i hope everyone appreciated ryuji getting got by the suspension bridge effect. haru called it, but not quite how we were expecting ;)  
> and third, i'm so thrilled for the upcoming chapter! i've been having fun drawing this one and i can't wait to share it!  
> -pita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke: I’ve gathered you all for your unique insights into an area in which my expertise is sorely lacking.  
> Yusuke: That is, the practice of romance in our culture.  
> Yusuke: As someone in the entertainment industry, Ann’s image is modeled after what appeals to an audience, but she also practices subversions of that idealized feminine presentation; this undeniably adds to her charm.  
> Yusuke: One could say she is both influenced by and an influencer of cultural ideas regarding what is romantically appealing.  
> Ann: Thanks?  
> Yusuke: On the other end of the spectrum, Futaba is primarily familiar with these ideas through the massive quantities of media she consumes.  
> Yusuke: Typically, she is the audience being appealed to.  
> Futaba: Yeah, I wish.  
> Futaba: There’d be a lot less garbage in the world if writers actually pandered to me!  
> Yusuke: Akira, you are a middle ground between these two extremes.  
> Yusuke: Compared to Ann’s position of influence and Futaba’s fanatical engagement, you can offer the perspective of the layman.  
> Akira: Are you trying to ask someone out?  
> Yusuke: Truly, your insight is astounding!  
> Akira: Yep.  
> Ann: So what’s the problem?  
> Yusuke: Though I’ve done my fair share of research, it seems I’m still too ignorant of romance in practice to make my intentions clear.  
> Yusuke: How does one go about establishing a romantic interest towards another?  
> Akira: “Do you want to go out?”  
> Yusuke: In my experience, asking in such ambiguous terms can leave room for a platonic interpretation.  
> Akira: “Do you want to go out romantically?”  
> Yusuke: Unfortunately, commenting on the romantic nature of such an outing also leaves room for a platonic interpretation.  
> Futaba: What.  
> Futaba: How.  
> Yusuke: You have to understand, romance can have several different meanings in certain contexts.  
> Futaba: You took him to a romantic art exhibit didn’t you.  
> Futaba: An exhibit for Romantic Art.  
> Yusuke: I thought it would be thematically appropriate.  
> Futaba: Inari I’m gonna kill you.  
> Yusuke: You won’t.  
> Ann: Well, if you’re asking for something super romantic to do...  
> Ann: I’ve always thought fireworks at a festival were pretty romantic.  
> Futaba: Oh yeah, that’s a classic.  
> Futaba: It’s in like every high school romance that exists.  
> Yusuke: I see…  
> Akira: Win him some prizes.  
> Futaba: Get him a goldfish!  
> Yusuke: A wonderful idea!  
> Ann: Wait, wait!  
> Ann: Before we get carried away!  
> Ann: Keep in mind that no matter how romantic it feels, it’s probably not going to work unless you talk about your feelings, you know?  
> Ann: No matter what you do, if the guy you like is dense…  
> Ann: Really dense…  
> Ann: Like, extremely dense…  
> Ann: He’s just not going to get it.  
> Ann: If you want to make sure he gets the message, you have to say it clearly!  
> Yusuke: I suppose I may have been too subtle…  
> Yusuke: I’ll take your advice into account.  
> Yusuke: My thanks.  
> Akira: You’re welcome.  
> Futaba: Did you even do anything?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a long wait and that is entirely on me; i spent an absurd amount of time drawing this BUT i had an absolute blast painting! when drawing for these two i'm always caught between "i'm doing way too much!" or "this isn't enough!" haha.... also, i saw this yukata that TokyoFashion snapped and could not resist putting that design on yusuke somehow (linked at the bottom)  
> anyway, i hope that you all enjoy this chapter!!  
> -pita
> 
> hey hey hey hey hey... pita did some really great work I'm excited for folks to see it!!!! I got to have a bit of input for where to put the guys so toyosakai shrine makes a comeback if anyone's read fox out a forest (lol)  
> image description at the bottom (also embedded into the pic), enjoy !!  
> -stella

* * *

“Thank you for the invitation,” Yusuke says. Quite the coincidence that Ryuji brought it up before Yusuke managed to, but not an unwelcome one. “I had a wonderful time.”

“Glad to hear it,” Ryuji replies with a grin. His cheeks are still flushed, the excitement of the festival lingering in his eyes. It’s an expression Yusuke would love to capture, but now isn’t the time to get distracted; after all, the relative isolation of the shrine provides the perfect atmosphere to discuss matters of the heart. Already, his is starting to race with anticipation... his patience is far past its limit.

“Ryuji,” Yusuke starts, steeling his nerves. “Every so often I find myself reflecting on our relationship.”

“...Yeah?” Ryuji prompts.

“In such a short amount of time, you’ve become an important part of my life. I can’t help but marvel at the stark difference between how I was before I met you, and how I am now.”

“Don’t give me too much credit.” Ryuji bumps his shoulder against Yusuke’s, somewhat flippant but nonetheless encouraging. “It’s not like I was the only one helpin’ you out. And besides, you did most of the work, y’know?”

“Yes, I’m aware,” Yusuke acknowledges, “still, the fact remains that you’ve witnessed these struggles. You’ve supported me through them. And in doing so, you’ve irrevocably changed the world around me. With you, it seems to be a brighter place— a  _ kinder _ place. What I mean to say is...” He takes a steadying breath and, on impulse, reaches for the other boy’s hand, hoping to convey the depths of his emotion. “Ryuji,” he says. “You’re wonderful.”

“W-what? Come on, you’re gonna make me blush—”

“Words can’t express just how much you mean to me,” Yusuke continues, forging ahead with the momentum he’s gathered. “I want you by my side. I want to be by your side. If you could grant me this earnest request, I’d…” and here, he stalls. What could he possibly do to earn such a privilege? To be worthy of Ryuji’s regard? Truly, the prospect of it is overwhelming.

Ryuji lifts a hand— the one not currently in Yusuke’s grasp— and places it gently against Yusuke’s cheek. “Dude,” he says, achingly fond. “You don’t have to get so worked up. It goes without sayin’, doesn’t it?” And yet, he says it anyway. “Of course I’ll stick with you. Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

And it’s— it’s not an unexpected response considering the affection Ryuji so often directs towards him, but still, a warmth fills Yusuke’s chest as his heart races with renewed anticipation. He can’t help but indulge himself, leaning into Ryuji’s touch; how humbling it is to be entirely at someone else’s mercy. “I’ll be someone you can rely on,” he promises.

“Yeah?” Ryuji says, almost painfully soft. “I’ll be countin’ on you, Yusuke.”

In the distance echoes a thunderous explosion. Overhead, colors flash in the space between the trees. They’re missing the fireworks, but Yusuke doesn’t mind. He’s perfectly content where he is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yusuke's yukata](https://twitter.com/tokyofashion/status/1156100689249988608)
> 
> Image description: there are three photos over a blue background that show Yusuke and Ryuji partaking in festival activities. Yusuke wears a blue yukata that has a lobster on the back; around his waist is a light steel blue obi. Ryuji wears a de-saturated coral red yukata with a white obi. In the first photo, Ryuji is laughing with a fond expression as he holds up a carton of takoyaki and a plastic bag through which a box of yakisoba is faintly visible; Yusuke looks delighted and is salivating. In the second photo, Ryuji is bent over a counter and extremely focused on the shooting booth he’s at, sticking out his tongue as he aims the gun; his long sleeves are rolled up. Yusuke stands beside him, back towards the audience, gesturing ahead while holding a candied apple. In the third photo Ryuji and Yusuke are entertaining themselves with yo-yo balloons from a yo-yo tsuri booth; Yusuke is laughing, one eye closed as he raises an arm to ward off the splash as Ryuji successfully fishes out a yo-yo. Ryuji's sleeves are rolled up in this photo as well. Towards the bottom of the image, the blue becomes the sky over a line of trees surrounding a peaceful shrine. Yusuke and Ryuji walk side by side towards it; Yusuke holding a massive bag of their festival winnings, Ryuji holding a yo-yo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter! it's a short one folks, more of a coda.  
> something that I find super funny is after my pal liz finished beta reading ch 4 she was like 'they seem to be on the same page? are they going to be dumb enough to need another chapter?' and I'm on the other side of the screen several states away figuratively placing a hand on her shoulder like. Of Course Absolutely. as always, thanks liz!  
> this collab happened basically on a whim so I super appreciate how All In pita went for it! was super fun planning out the scenarios together :V  
> anyway, transcript at the bottom, [alt link to the chapter](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/308563375250604033/611907663269199880/foxskull_collab_5.png), enjoy!  
> -stella
> 
> thanks for reading!  
> -pita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke: Does anyone have recommendations as to what would be a good gift for Ms. Sakamoto?  
> Ryuji: What?  
> Ryuji: Why?  
> Yusuke: To make a good impression.  
> Ryuji: She’s already met you, dude.  
> Yusuke: Yes, but that was before I became romantically involved with her son.  
> Ryuji: Huh?  
> Haru: Congratulations!  
> Haru: I find that sweets are generally a safe gift.  
> Ryuji: What?  
> Makoto: Good job, Ryuji.  
> Makoto: Maybe something homemade?  
> Ryuji: Wait, what?  
> Akira: I’m proud of you.  
> Akira: Baking is an art, isn’t it?  
> Ryuji: Hold on  
> Akira: You’re right.  
> Akira: It’s a science.  
> Ryuji: That’s not what I meant!  
> Futaba: Ugh, finally.  
> Futaba: Pretty sure we could get Sojiro to help.  
> Futaba: He’s actually pretty good at making cakes!  
> Ryuji: Guys  
> Ann: You really kept him waiting, Ryuji!  
> Ann: Also, I can definitely help taste test!  
> Yusuke: Having the palate of someone so well-versed in pastries will surely be a valuable asset.  
> Ryuji: Are you all doing this on purpose!!  
> Akira: Morgana says to not let it get to your head.  
> Ryuji: Let what get to my head!?  
> Akira: Getting a boyfriend.  
> Ryuji: Oh  
> Ryuji: I  
> Ryuji: Gotta go  
> Makoto: Is everything alright?  
> Yusuke: Yes, everything is fine.  
> Yusuke: Ryuji’s simply confirming the state of our relationship with me.  
> Ryuji: Don’t tell them that!!


End file.
